


〈下车后〉X27

by Kira2727



Category: All27 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira2727/pseuds/Kira2727





	〈下车后〉X27

好疼。上臂皮肤在金属的光滑质感上被迫的摩擦，身后猛烈的撞击让自己胸前的茱萸不断的在车盖上摩擦，半身趴在男人造价高昂的跑车上，撅着屁股被男人狠狠侵入。男人只不过随意潦草的粗暴扩张了一下，后穴就被迫的吞纳了这个巨物。

 

泽田纲吉总算是恢复了一点意识。今天酒会上跟Xanxus吵架了，送自己回来的时候两个人一句话都不说，自己下车摔门就走，结果给抓住捉到墙角摁在那给强吻了。一开始当然是抵抗的，可是这个野兽一样的男人的吻从来都是和他一样霸道不讲理的，只要自己有了一丝退缩，对方就会用狂风暴雨般的攻势吞噬撕咬自己，被咬破流出的也不知道是谁的血被唾液传递着相互交换。

 

两人来回拉扯着，疯狂亲吻着又回到车边上，泽田纲吉想要再逃开已经不可能了，猎物已经被野兽死死咬住，直到窒息也不会松口。身体被微微举起，Xanxus以一种极其霸道的姿势禁锢着他，仰着头掠夺对方口中的甘醴，牙齿和舌头并用的，粗暴却笨拙的单方面索取，酥麻的感觉从舌尖蔓延到全身，无力被动的被对方操控着。

 

Xanxus利落的解开皮带，一个不经意扫过的眼神带着的占有欲和侵略的性欲都能让泽田纲吉无处可躲，可怖的伤痕在他脸上和他的激烈的情绪一起撕开，狰狞布满青筋的巨大性器暴露在空气中，Xanxus微微抬起下巴，暗示着不言而喻的充满淫欲的行为。

 

棕发青年缓缓的半跪下身，手颤抖着去扶那滚汤的巨物，直视着发育过好的家伙，吞咽了下口水。Xanxus的注意力全在他湿亮的如同抹了胭脂般的殷红嘴唇上，小舌不自觉的或吐露或舔抿，他几乎要把性器抵在他的唇边，带着男人特有的腥膻味扑面而来。这家伙果然也喝多了，泽田纲吉含住对方硕大的前一刻想着。

 

腥涩的味道一下子在自己口中漫溢，对方几乎是在自己含入的那一刻就恶意的顶入，异物顶到口腔内部的生理恶心的感觉让自已叫苦不迭，却又无法逃离野兽圈定好的牢笼，小心的受好牙齿怕又惹怒了这头野兽，试图在对方无理的侵占扫荡中用舌头舔舐讨好他。

 

猩红泠冽的眼睛带着赤裸裸的欲望，是幽寂密林中的霸主正在品尝自己的战利品。面庞硬朗俊逸的意大利男人慵懒的靠在车旁，摁着对方的头迫使他来回吞吐，忍耐住最后要喷发的那一刻，将性器抽出。一把将地上跪着的人扯起，将他半身压在车盖上，大手掐着他的脖子让他动弹不得。

 

在对方的股缝中又摩擦撸动了几下，把自己上精液在系数喷溅在对方光滑白皙的背脊和股间。用自己的还留有余温的精液当作润滑剂，手指插入了对方的小穴肆意搅动，不过堪堪塞入三指就想要勉强的插入。他已经完全等不及了，平日习惯的饮用酒精，宴会上这点度量根本不会让他如此失控，也许是两人莫名的吵架让他不由得心惶失措，也许是地下车库里昏暗的灯光十分适合刺激的偷情性爱。

 

他现在只想看见平时那个温柔实诚的蠢东西被自己操哭的样子。真是坏透了，Xanxus想。

 

炽热刚硬的性器和他恶劣的想法几乎是同时的贯穿了身下那个正在可怜抽搐的青年。腰间是被自己故意捏出的青紫痕迹，皱褶凌乱的衣服半数卷起，无意识的收缩着手指让对方害怕的张开嘴，恐惧的吞噬着空气。

 

男人开始狠狠肏着，往上顶弄，深埋浅抽，整个巨物根部紧紧贴紧翘臀摩擦，不等对方有什么回应，加快了速度和力道，向前往深处猛地顶去。

 

“呜……轻点……轻点……”每一次的力道都像是要把自己肏翻过去，腰肢被强有力的大手钳制住，乳头压在车盖上被无情的摩擦泛红肿痛。泽田纲吉忍不住的颤抖哆嗦，如果不是和对方身后有连接在一起，怕是早已站不稳跪在地上。从一开始只满足于自己的身体到开始玩弄他，每次都狠狠的顶弄敏感的前列腺，让身下那人失魂沉沦，接受着每一次的强悍占有。

 

Xanxus抵死的纠缠，一次次蛮荒霸道的侵略激起闇火情欲，单方面的侵略和肉体的交欢越来越白热化，反复的动作也不厌倦。直到听到几声低低的抽噎，他才知道自己过分了。

 

急忙松开手，将人搂在怀中，笨拙地温柔亲吻着脖子上被自己掐出的青紫，舔掉了对方眼角流出的生理泪水。耳鬓厮磨着想得到对方原谅，可是泽田纲吉哽咽着说不出话，只能嗔怒的瞪着难得服软的男人。方才的酒早就醒了，却又被操弄和掐制着晕昏了脑袋。

 

自以为已经哄好了首领，又开始由浅入深的肏弄，肉棒埋在湿热的后穴里感受到对方贪婪饥渴的反复收缩内壁，催促着自己快点填满它。车胎上被刚刚肏射喷溅出的浊液沾满，不少子孙后代留在了地上，空旷无人的车库里没有人能发现这一处的淫靡秽乱。

 

这一场不知从何而起的鏖战还在继续，单方面的侵略变成两人不甘落后的相互进攻，到底不是几年前那个唯唯诺诺的瘦小男生，即便是偶尔会被Xanxus吓到也不会害怕，懦弱的小兔子变成了成长中的小狮子，学会了如何去挑逗着成熟的大狮子，两人都甘之若饴。

 

-Fin-


End file.
